


Всего лишь кошка

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Humor, Incest, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Написано на заявку феста: "Ньют подобрал кошку. Самую обычную. Но она та ещё тварь".





	Всего лишь кошка

— Ни за что! — отчеканил Тесей громким шёпотом, который сводил на нет категоричность в его голосе. — Ты же знаешь — обычных животных нельзя.

— Тесей, пожалуйста. Видишь, у неё глаза нет. Нужно подлечить.

Ньют бережно держал в руках мелкую трёхцветную кошку — ещё не взрослая, но уже и не котёнок. Такой же подросток, как и сам Ньют.

Кошка хитро щурила единственный глаз, и Ньют тоже щурился, стоя напротив окна, в которое били яркие лучи солнца. Удивительно органично они смотрелись вместе: белая, с рыже-чёрными пятнами кошка, и Ньют, белокожий, с выгоревшими до светлой рыжины волосами, запятнанный крупными веснушками и невесть откуда взявшейся грязью. От этих двоих рябило в глазах. Тесей страдальчески поднял брови, уже понимая, что позволит её оставить. Отказывать Ньюту в чём бы то ни было с каждым годом становилось всё сложнее.

— Ладно, — сказал Тесей устало. Ньют улыбнулся.

— Сообщники?

— Сообщники. Но ты подлечишь её и отпустишь, хорошо?

— Конечно. Я тебе когда-нибудь врал?

Тесей фыркнул, и когда Ньют выпустил кошку на пол, протянул руку, чтобы погладить. Он едва не получил когтями по пальцам, впрочем, не удивившись: животные его не любили. Зато Ньюта они обожали в двойном размере, даже самые дикие.

Тесей сел за летнюю домашку и изредка поглядывал на то, как брат, ухитряясь одной рукой держать кошку, второй накладывает на глаз лечебную мазь. Кошка активно, но бесшумно сопротивлялась, и Тесей беспечно подумал, что волноваться не о чем. Обычная кошка пару дней поживёт у них в спальне, ничего страшного. Это же не джарви, из приоткрытого окна громко ругающийся басом на соседей.

Тесей пожалел о своём решении первой же ночью.

 

Он проснулся от того, что нечто страшное, лохматое и с горящими глазами с истошным мявом вцепилось ему в лицо. Тесей заорал в унисон, подскакивая на кровати и хватая палочку с тумбочки. Что-то разбилось, потом раздался грохот, и наконец рядом зажёгся свет. Ньют вскочил с кровати так быстро, будто и не спал вовсе, и, осторожно приблизившись, перехватил кошку поперёк туловища.

— Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо — утихомиривал он её, поглаживая, и Тесей ощутил острый приступ обиды.

— Эта скотина мне всё лицо исполосовала! Ты меня пожалеть не хочешь?

Ньют поцеловал кошку между ушей, отпустил её и приблизился, деловито беря лицо Тесея в ладони. Тот замер, неожиданно взволновавшись, и сидел недвижимо, пока Ньют ощупывал царапины.

— Всё не так плохо, — сказал он, и, закончив осмотр, поцеловал в макушку, как до того своё трёхцветное чудовище. Пока Тесей обалдело осознавал, что Ньют успокаивает его теми же способами, что и зверей, тот уже метнулся к своему шкафу и достал оттуда одну из склянок. Рассмотрел название на свету и кивнул.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал он требовательно, и Тесей беспрекословно сел на его кровать. Он знал: когда Ньют разговаривает таким тоном, с ним лучше не спорить.

— Хорошо, что мы звуконепроницаемый барьер поставили, — сказал Ньют, беря мазь пальцем.

— Конечно, после джарви-то.

Ньют сосредоточенно сдвинул брови, нанося мазь невесомыми касаниями. Боль практически не ощущалась. Потом он склонил набок голову, и мягкий свет лампы осветил его шею, всю в веснушках, красиво очертил абрис лица. Тесей разглядел едва заметную полуулыбку и улыбнулся в ответ. Его захлестнуло нежностью, злиться совершенно не получалось.

— Прости, — сказал Ньют. — Но я не мог её оставить на улице. 

— Знаю.

Тесей закрыл глаза.

— Потерпи ещё немного, — услышал он, а потом вторая рука Ньюта легла на плечо ближе к шее. Указательный палец прошёлся по царапине у губы.

— Тебе ведь сейчас даже нравилось. — Ньют не спрашивал, а констатировал факт. Тесей открыл глаза — брат навинчивал крышку на баночку.

— У тебя рука лёгкая.

На полу лежала разбитая вдребезги чернильница — восстановить её было легче лёгкого, а вот чернила обратно с пола уже не собрать. Сведя пятно, Тесей лёг; Ньют тоже, и свет погас. Было тихо, но уснуть не получалось: Тесей всё всматривался в темноту, в которой пряталось мяукающее чудовище. Очевидно, кошка упала со шкафа, больше ей неоткуда было свалиться. Решив, что как молния не ударяет в одно и то же место дважды, так и кошка не падает на одно и то же лицо, Тесей наконец провалился в сон.

 

*  
Встав утром, Тесей первым же делом посмотрел на себя в зеркало, придирчиво оглядывая почти сведённые царапины. Потом поискал взглядом кошку, но её нигде не было видно.

Пожав плечами, он подошёл к столу и замер, подозрительно принюхиваясь. Выдвинул стул, глянул на него и выругался — да так, что позже подумал: хорошо, что Ньюта в комнате не было.

 

— Она всего лишь кошка, — говорил Ньют, гладя пятнистую спину.

— Она исчадие ада. А если бы я сел? Я ведь собирался!

— Но не сел же, — примирительно сказал Ньют. Кошка спрыгнула с его рук, и Тесей попятился. — Просто ей не понравился приготовленный для неё туалет. Это бывает. Редко животные привыкают сразу.

Тесей прислонился к подоконнику, скрестив руки.

— Вы с ней объединились против меня. Ньютон, как ты мог? Против родного брата!

Осуждение в его голосе было напускным, и Ньют заулыбался. Тоже встав у подоконника, он пробежался пальцами от предплечья до ладони Тесея.

— Не злись на нас. Хочешь, отдам свой кусок пирога? Ты ведь любишь с яблоками.

Тесей притворился, что задумался, отвернувшись к окну. Ньют отчаялся дождаться ответа и обхватил кольцом его плечи, повиснув — тяжёлый, горячий, будто только что стоял под солнцем. А потом Тесей ощутил зубы на своём плече. Первая мимолётная мысль — опять кошка. Но нет.

— Ты такой же дикий, — сказал он, ловя ногу, которую Ньют попытался на него забросить, будто хотел прыгнуть на спину. Тесей подхватил под коленом, приподнимая, и Ньют сильнее сжал кольцо рук, чтобы сохранить равновесие, а потом заёрзал сзади, уткнулся носом в шею. У Тесея дрогнули пальцы, которыми он схватился за подоконник — и вовсе не от тяжести брата за спиной.

— А ты не размышляй так долго. — Ньют высвободил ногу и разжал руки. — Аврор должен думать быстро. Либо пирог, либо получаешь укус.

— Ну хорошо. Я согласен.

— На всё сразу?

Тесей обернулся — Ньют с хитрым видом сдувал с глаз кудрявую чёлку. В своей болотного цвета рубашке он был похож на пикси из ирландских легенд. Тесей потянулся к кровати и запустил в него подушкой, но Ньют увернулся со смехом и скрылся за дверью. В комнате осталось лишь двое.

— Что я тебе сделал? — грустно спросил Тесей, глядя на кошку. Она теперь сидела на столе и смотрела в ответ оскорблённой невинностью. Прямо за ней на сквозняке вяло трепыхались разодранные шторы. 

 

*  
Ньют вошёл в комнату с блюдечком в руке, на котором красовался добрый кусок пирога. Тесей рассеянно посмотрел в сторону брата и вернулся к своему занятию: он пытался с кровати наколдовать тучу в ограниченных пределах, но она то и дело расползалась, создавая в воздухе пахнущее дождём пятно грязно-серого цвета.

— У тебя облако утекло, — прокомментировал Ньют, ставя блюдце на тумбочку рядом с кроватью Тесея. — Вот твой пирог, отвлекись хоть на секунду.

Тесей согласно угукнул, продолжая помахивать палочкой, и на автомате поднял вторую руку, словно она могла помочь собрать облако обратно в сферу. Вот чёрт, что же он делает не так?..

Ньют маячил рядом, потом дёрнулся, и его рука появилась прямо перед лицом Тесея, мазнув по щеке чем-то липким.

— Ты дурак? — осведомился Тесей, заставив тучу исчезнуть. — Не видишь, я занят. 

— Ты вечно занят.

Ньют забрался сверху, оперевшись на ладонь и колени и, пока Тесей не успел опомниться, провёл по носу липким пальцем. Запах подсказал: яблочный джем.

Тесей был раздражён и одновременно взбудоражен. Глаза Ньюта оказались совсем рядом, зелёные, как и его рубашка. В голову снова пришло непрошеное сравнение с пикси.

— Иди лечи лучше свою кошку. — Язык еле поворачивался во рту. — Где там она, кстати?..

— Не знаю, — беспечно ответил Ньют, намазывая джем на подбородок Тесея. — Где-то в комнате. 

Он наклонился и, фыркнув, лизнул щёку, а потом снова навис сверху и посерьёзнел.

— У тебя зрачки расширились, — сказал он доверительно. — Я знаю, что это значит. Но не бойся.

Он потянулся опять к пирогу, взял джема на пальцы и мазнул ими по губам, задержав касание. Тесей приоткрыл рот, дотронулся кончиком языка до сладких пальцев и приподнялся на подушке, чтобы их облизать. Ньют сглотнул, его кадык дёрнулся вверх-вниз.

— Скажи честно, — почему-то шёпотом начал Тесей, выпустив пальцы изо рта. — Специально начал?

— Ну, почти, я не был уверен.

Ньют щекотно лизнул нос, собирая джем, потом слизал его под губами. Дыхание Ньюта, пахнущее яблоками, холодило влажный подбородок.

— Ты самый лучший старший брат, — сказал Ньют и добавил с улыбкой: — когда не занудничаешь. 

— Ну спасибо.

Ньют наконец опустился полностью, и Тесей нерешительно его обнял. Брат выгнулся, опёрся острыми локтями на грудь Тесея, забывшись, и тот болезненно поморщился.

— Так тебе и надо, — проговорил Ньют. — Ты меня целовать вообще собираешься?

Он так нагло помыкал, что хотелось возмутиться. Но ещё больше — подчиниться, и Тесей склонил к себе его голову, ухватив за шею сзади. Ньют сам начал неумело, но с энтузиазмом целовать, и губы его тоже были сладкими и липкими. Поцелуй получился смазанным и нервным: Ньют будто не знал, куда себя деть, дёргался, пытаясь лечь удобнее, потирался бёдрами и оттого постоянно прерывался. Тесей зажал коленями его ногу, чувствуя, как и сам возбуждается всё сильнее.

— Продолжим? — спросил он неуверенно, не зная, стоит ли заходить дальше. Ньют кивнул, снова потянулся поцеловать, и тут из приоткрытого окна раздался громкий клёкот гиппогрифов, заглушаемый звуками хлопающих крыльев. Ньют резко поднялся и, кинувшись к окну, пнул Тесея пяткой по руке. Тот не остался в долгу и оттащил Ньюта, перехватив поперёк живота. А потом высунулся, повернувшись к стойлам. Туда же спешила мама.

— Ах ты бестия! — закричала она, войдя, и у Тесея появилось отчётливое подозрение. Он осмотрел комнату: кошки не было, и дверь неожиданно оказалась приоткрытой.

Ньют посмотрел в ту же сторону, потом на Тесея.

— Так, — сказал Тесей очень спокойно. — Так…

Они вскочили с кровати одновременно, метнувшись к двери. Ньют опережал, он почти всегда был быстрее, и потому ему удалось выбежать наружу первым. Тесей, остановившись на крыльце у входной двери, смотрел, как Ньют ловит выскочившую из стойла кошку по всему загону. Потом он сжал её в руках и начал вяло переругиваться с мамой. Кошка извивалась, громко мяукая.

— Так! — воскликнула мама, словно подводя итог, и Тесей мысленно чертыхнулся: вот у кого, оказывается, он это подцепил. — Ну и чьё это животное? Ньют?

Тот отвёл взгляд, явно собираясь с духом. Тесей откашлялся.

— Моё, — сказал он с притворным раскаянием. — Это я принёс кошку Ньюту, заметив её больной глаз, и попросил оставить на время. А после не уследил.

— Да?.. — Мама растерялась. — Ну что же… — Она опять посмотрела на Ньюта с подозрением, но, видимо, всё-таки поверила. — Тесей, Мерлин, тебе же семнадцать! Ты взрослый человек!.. 

Он выслушал тираду, извинился и начал было закрывать дверь, но Ньют прошёл следом, всё ещё держа в руках кошку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он виновато. 

— Забудем. Только избавься от неё поскорее ради Мерлина.

Тесей пошёл в комнату. Ньют за ним, ступая шаг в шаг.

— Кстати насчёт поскорее… Я утром обнаружил…

Сердце Тесея замерло, и он мысленно застонал.

— ...Что она беременная, — закончил Ньют. — Поможешь упросить маму оставить до родов? Она совсем молодая, ей опасно рожать без присмотра.

Ньют закрыл бедром дверь, и кошка спрыгнула с его рук. Подняв хвост и двигаясь уверенно, как у себя дома, она вскочила на стол и разлеглась на нём меж свитков пергамента, подставив солнцу белый пушистый живот. Всё бы ничего, но стол был Тесея.

— Ну почему? — спросил он в воздух, хотя скорее хотел спросить «за что?!».

— Потому что ты самый лучший старший брат.

Это была лесть, сказанная настолько серьёзным тоном, что походила на честное утверждение. Ньют смотрел с надеждой, и Тесей вздохнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Но котят раздавать будешь сам.

Тесей знал, что это будет не так, и искать дом котятам они будут вместе. Скорее всего, останется один или два, самых страшненьких с виду, и Тесей позже возьмёт одного с собой, переезжая после Хогвартса в Лондон. Знал, что Ньют будет наведываться в гости, и его визиты будут всё более частыми, пока он не останется, возможно, насовсем. Всё так и произойдёт, если не случится чего-нибудь неожиданного, потопа какого-нибудь. Или войны.

Тесей любил просчитывать наперёд, но в этот раз Ньют не дал: он потянулся к губам и был пойман в объятия. Настоящее в кои-то веки манило сильнее будущего, и Тесей отдался ему целиком, отвечая на поцелуй.

Кошка же мяукнула — уже с подоконника — и, никем не замечаемая, боком начала протискиваться между рамой и вазой с ноготками. 

Ваза накренилась.


End file.
